


hands on the water

by kihyuks



Series: christmas changkihyuk [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: changkyun spends his first proper christmas with his boyfriends, kihyun and minhyuk.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: christmas changkihyuk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	hands on the water

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a sequel to the dawn won't end the night but you don't need to read that at all to read this!!! merry belated christmas/happy holidays!!

Changkyun looks in the mirror to check his appearance and groans when he spots small pieces of silver tinsel caught in his hair. He picks the pieces out—which takes far longer than it should’ve done because his hands just won’t stop shaking which makes getting a grip on the pieces a lot harder—and then checks his makeup to make sure that none of it has smudged. 

Everything seems to be fine, so he takes a deep breath and attempts to mentally prepare himself for today. 

He shouldn’t be as nervous as he is, but for some reason he just can’t seem to push his anxieties away. He’s literally just going to be spending the night and following day with his boyfriends to celebrate Christmas and their first anniversary together, but somehow reminding himself of that only makes him more nervous. 

This is their first real Christmas together—the three of them had only been in a relationship for two days last year before Christmas rolled around, and they’d all already made plans with their families—and the pressure is beginning to get to Changkyun. 

He’s desperate to make this the best Christmas ever, even though both Kihyun and Minhyuk have insisted that all they need to make this Christmas good is to all be together. 

Yet, Changkyun can’t help but overthink it anyway. 

The doorbell rings which makes Changkyun jump. He hadn’t been expecting either of them to show up for at least another hour or so, as both Kihyun and Minhyuk decided to spend Christmas Eve with their families and then come over to Changkyun’s on the night of Christmas Eve so they could all wake up together on Christmas morning. 

Changkyun hurries over to the door, the small bells decorating his Christmas jumper jingling as he goes, and pulls it open. 

Both Kihyun and Minhyuk stand on the other side, grinning. “Merry Christmas!” they say in unison, and Changkyun has to wonder whether or not they planned it like that. 

“Merry Christmas,” Changkyun says, a small smile coming to his face. 

He hasn’t been able to see either of his boyfriends for a whole week as they’d all been busy with last minute things at work and then seeing family, and it’s only now they’re here in front of him again that he realises how much he’s missed them. 

Minhyuk steps into Changkyun’s flat first—his Christmas jumper is also covered in bells and jingles whenever he takes a step—and kisses Changkyun then hugs him.

As nice as it is to be in his boyfriend’s arms, it’s not the most comfortable because of the bells on both of their jumpers. 

“Minhyuk, I love you, but get off me,” Changkyun says with a laugh. 

Minhyuk pulls back and ruffles his hair. “These outfit choices were a mistake, huh?”

“Unlike you idiots, I made a great choice with my outfit,” Kihyun says proudly. 

Changkyun and Minhyuk turn to look at him, and he flicks a switch which makes his whole Christmas jumper start flashing with multicoloured lights. 

“That’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen,” Minhyuk comments. 

Kihyun frowns at him. “Aren’t we having an ugly Christmas jumper contest?”

“We are, you’re right,” Changkyun says. “Minhyuk just admitted that you win. Wanna know what the prize is?”

“What?”

Changkyun looks at Minhyuk and gives him a small nod, hoping that he’ll understand. Then, he says, “Kisses.”

Changkyun and Minhyuk jump forward at once, both planting sloppy kisses onto Kihyun’s cheeks with a ‘muah’ each. 

Kihyun wipes off his face and starts laughing. “You two are so ridiculous.”

“And that’s why you love us,” Minhyuk says. 

“Mm, debatable.”

“Say it, Kihyun,” Changkyun says. “Tell us you love us.”

Kihyun taps his chin and hums. “I have to think about it first.”

“Fine, you’re not getting your presents,” Minhyuk says with a pout. “I don’t give presents to mean people.”

“If Changkyun just said that to me, I’d call his bluff, but knowing how stubborn you can be you’re probably serious,” Kihyun says, amused. “I love you both. So much.”

“I like you a bit, I guess,” Minhyuk says in reply, grinning widely. 

Changkyun stifles a laugh at Kihyun’s offended face. “I love you, Kihyun,” he says. “Minhyuk, eh, I guess you as well.”

Minhyuk gasps loudly. “Bullying? In  _ my  _ house?”

“We’re in a flat, not a house,” Kihyun points out. 

“Also, you don’t actually live here,” Changkyun adds. 

Minhyuk pouts at them both. “You suck. Both of you.”

“You know, we should probably actually get out of the entryway,” Kihyun suggests. “I’m sure Changkyun’s decorated and I really wanna see it.”

Changkyun feels suddenly shy at the thought of his boyfriends seeing the decorations he’s put up. It’s not much at all—he had to make do with what he already had laying around—but it’s something. 

“Don’t expect much,” Changkyun says, then leads Kihyun and Minhyuk into his living room where almost all of the decorations have been put up. 

He’s got a rather small Christmas tree in the corner—a remnant of his days at university when he lived in a tiny flat and only had the space for a small tree—which has various baubles and other decorations adorning it. There’s tinsel taped haphazardly across the walls and Changkyun notices that there are still bits of tinsel that fell off all over the floor as he completely forgot to hoover. 

In the window he’s strung up a bunch of fairy lights of varying colours, and he’s pretty sure some of them are Minhyuk’s from years ago that Changkyun had never returned. 

There are other small Christmas related things dotted around the place—a sparkly reindeer hanging off the corner of the TV, a santa hanging up on the wall where he used to have a photo of himself with Kihyun and Minhyuk, a snowman plushie sitting on his sofa. 

If he’s honest, it looks like a child did the decorating, but weirdly Changkyun feels proud of it (although a bit shy, too). It’s probably because he spent so many hours today hunting down all of the Christmas decorations which were shoved into storage all over his flat and then putting everything out and on display. 

Kihyun turns to Changkyun with a smile after he takes in the room. “This is adorable.”

“It’s almost as adorable as you,” Minhyuk adds, although it’s unclear if he’s referring to Kihyun or Changkyun. It could be either of them. 

“You don’t think it looks tacky?” Changkyun asks shyly. 

“It looks perfect,” Kihyun says. “Although, I’m not sure the presents I bought will even fit under that tree.”

Minhyuk gasps when he sees the tree. “Oh my god, you still have it?”

Changkyun nods. “I’ll never get rid of that tree. It’s been through too much with me.”

Kihyun looks at them both curiously. “I feel like there’s a story here.”

“When Changkyun and I were first dating years ago, he didn’t want to let me over to his flat for ages and we spent all our time at mine. But, I finally convinced him to let me come over, and when I did he had that same Christmas tree set up in his living room,” Minhyuk says, laughing hard at the memory. 

Kihyun frowns. “I don’t get it.”

Changkyun pouts as he explains. “Minhyuk and I started dating in April. I didn’t let him come over for two months.”

Kihyun starts giggling when he realises what that means. “Oh, baby, you’re so endearing.”

“I like my tree. I didn’t want to take it down.”

“I don’t think you ever  _ did _ take it down in the entire time we dated before,” Minhyuk says, amused. “Did you?”

“No,” Changkyun reluctantly admits. “It was the only decoration I had at the time. I didn’t want to shove it away in a closet.”

“You’ve always been a sweetheart.”

“Shut up,” Changkyun mumbles. Even now, after being with Minhyuk and Kihyun for a year (Kihyun a few months longer, of course, and Minhyuk he’d also dated a few years back, but details) he still gets embarrassed when either of them compliment him or use pet names for him. He’s not sure he’ll ever actually get used to it. 

But, well, both of them love to see him blush, so maybe it isn’t such a bad thing. 

“Go put your presents under the tree,” Changkyun says, desperate to take the attention off himself and his poor excuse for Christmas decorations. 

“Your present is just my presence,” Minhyuk says with an exaggerated wink. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Worst Christmas present ever.”

Minhyuk smacks Kihyun with an indignant, “Hey!” but both of them seem amused. 

“Kidding, kidding,” Kihyun says, leaning over to kiss Minhyuk. “Love you,” he mumbles against his lips. 

“Love you too,” Minhyuk whispers back. 

Changkyun isn’t sure there’s anything that brings him more joy than his boyfriends showing affection for each other (well, except maybe when he’s also shown affection, but still.)

Kihyun heads outside to his car to collect his presents, while Minhyuk has a smaller bag which he empties out under the tree alongside the presents that Changkyun’s already set down there. Not long later, Kihyun returns with a huge bag of presents and places them under the tree alongside what’s already there. 

With the addition of Minhyuk and Kihyun’s presents, the tree looks a little less sad. It’s still not a huge, fancy tree, but it’s something at least. 

“I have one present that we have to open tonight,” Minhyuk says, handing over a present each to Kihyun and Changkyun and keeping one for himself. 

The present he gave Changkyun is light and easily moveable, so he can only assume it’s some sort of clothing. The fact that Kihyun and Minhyuk have matching presents based on the shape and size doesn’t fill Changkyun with much hope otherwise. 

“We’re not meant to open presents until Christmas day,” Kihyun says, a frown on his face and Changkyun can’t tell if it’s because they’d be breaking tradition or because he’s figured out what Changkyun has—it’s most likely that they’re about to open up matching outfits. 

“These ones we have to,” Minhyuk insists. 

Reluctantly, Changkyun unwraps the present (as do Kihyun and Minhyuk at the same time) and finds possibly the ugliest pair of pyjamas he’s ever seen. They’re obnoxiously bright red and covered in santa in various poses—some of which definitely should not be seen by children. 

Kihyun lets out a loud groan. “These are horrific. You are not getting me to wear these.”

“Come on,” Minhyuk insists. “We have to have matching pyjamas on Christmas eve.”

“We’re all in ugly Christmas jumpers already,” Changkyun points out. “Why do we have to change into something even uglier?”

“It’s tradition.”

“We don’t  _ have _ a Christmas tradition yet,” Kihyun says.

“Well, I’m making this one.”

Neither Changkyun nor Kihyun can argue with that, so the three of them change out of their ugly Christmas jumpers and jeans and into the pyjamas that definitely shouldn’t exist. 

“I’ll go grab some snacks,” Changkyun says. He heads into the kitchen and grabs a few different bowls filled with a variety of snacks that he prepared before Kihyun and Minhyuk arrived and brings them back into the living room. 

When he returns, a smile comes to his face upon finding Kihyun and Minhyuk cuddled up together on one side of the sofa with just enough space for Changkyun to squeeze in too. 

He hands over one bowl to each of his boyfriends and keeps one for himself, then settles down on the sofa and leans against Minhyuk. 

“So, what are we going to watch?” Minhyuk asks, turning on the TV and pulling up Netflix. 

“Home Alone,” Kihyun says quickly. “It’s the best Christmas movie.”

“Elf is the best, actually,” Minhyuk argues. 

Changkyun is suddenly hit with a sense of deja vu, as this exact argument happened last year. 

Except, this time, it plays out slightly differently than it did previously.

“We’ll watch Elf first, then Home Alone,” Kihyun decides. “Happy?”

Minhyuk kisses his cheek. “Very.”

* * *

After watching the two films, Changkyun is the only one left awake. It hadn’t taken long after starting their second film—Home Alone—for Minhyuk to fall asleep, and Kihyun followed not too long later. Changkyun had been tempted to shut his eyes and nod off as both of them had done, but he’d also wanted to finish watching Home Alone so he forced himself to stay awake. 

Changkyun attempts to carefully slip out from under Minhyuk’s arm, but it isn’t as easy as it sounds and he ends up jostling Minyhuk just a little too much and wakes him up, which in turn wakes Kihyun up. 

“Sorry,” Changkyun says. “We should probably head to bed, though.”

“What time is it?” Minhyuk asks through a yawn. 

Changkyun checks the time on his phone. “Past midnight.”

“That means it’s Christmas,” Kihyun points out, suddenly wide awake. “Merry Christmas, my loves.”

“Merry Christmas,” Minhyuk says, kissing Kihyun before standing up to give Changkyun a kiss, too. 

“Merry Christmas,” Changkyun says, a smile on his face. “And happy late anniversary.”

“We should open a present each,” Minhyuk suggests. “Just to get us through until the morning.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “That feels like cheating, but let’s do it.”

The three of them head over to Changkyun’s tragic looking Christmas tree and sit down in front of it. 

“Any particular presents?” Changkyun asks. 

“We should give Kihyun the one we got him together,” Minhyuk suggests. 

Changkyun nods and picks out the present to hand it over to Kihyun. 

“You got me a present together?” Kihyun asks. “Well, I guess your presents are going to have to be the ones I got together with you guys, too.”

Kihyun hands over a large box to Minhyuk and something flat and hard to Changkyun. 

“Who goes first?” Changkyun asks, already curious to see what his present is. 

“Oldest first I think,” Minhyuk says, already tearing into the wrapping paper in his excitement. He looks confused at first when he sees the wooden box, but when he opens it his face lights up in delight. “You didn’t.”

“Oh, we did,” Kihyun says. 

They’d gotten a handmade wooden case made with different sections inside for Minhyuk to store all his art supplies in, and then they’d added in a new, expensive watercolour set that he’d been going on about wanting for months now. 

The smile on Minhyuk’s face makes Changkyun’s heart flutter. There’s nothing better than seeing happiness on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I love you both so much,” Minhyuk says, gripping the box tightly as if it’s going to disappear any second. “Thank you.”

“We’re glad you like it so much,” Changkyun says, smiling himself. 

“I’m next,” Kihyun says excitedly. He opens his present far more carefully than Minhyuk had done, but with an equal amount of enthusiasm. When he pulls out the box inside containing a new lens for his camera, his jaw drops. “Oh my god.”

“Is it the right one?” Minhyuk asks. They’d had some trouble figuring out which lens it was that he wanted because neither of them are very knowledgeable about cameras and they hadn’t wanted to ruin the surprise so they couldn’t outright ask Kihyun about it. 

“It’s perfect,” Kihyun says, his eyes shining with tears. “God, I can’t believe I’m gonna cry over a present you two got me. I just can’t believe you got me this.”

“Don’t start crying because you know I’ll start crying too.”

Changkyun laughs. Minhyuk is one of those people who always cries when someone else cries and it’s amusing, but sweet that it always happens. 

“I won’t cry,” Kihyun insists, blinking away his tears. “Thank you so much, both of you. I love it and you.”

“No problem,” Minhyuk says. “Changkyunnie, it’s your turn.”

Changkyun nods and opens up his present. When the wrapping paper is off, he finds two pieces of cardboard taped together. He’s a bit confused, but he’s sure there’s an explanation. He unpicks the tape and in between the two pieces he finds a folded slip of paper. 

After opening up the paper and reading it, Changkyun can’t help the grin that comes over his face. Kihyun and Minhyuk have booked him into a music studio for a few days. He’s been talking forever about wanting to get properly into making music but not having the equipment to do so. 

“I can’t believe you got me this,” Changkyun says, “and it’s when I have time off work. You figured it all out, didn’t you?”

Minhyuk nods. “We wanted to get you all the equipment you’d need to have a home studio but then remembered your flat is tiny and neither of ours are much bigger. But, when we finally find our forever home you bet we’ll get you a home studio.”

Changkyun’s face hurts from how wide he’s smiling. Ideas for lyrics and melodies start floating around his head immediately. “Thank you. I love you both.” He leans over and pulls both of his boyfriends into a hug, the smile never leaving his face once. 

It’s not even Christmas morning yet—they’ve all still got a bunch of presents to open as well as a day of festivities—but this is already turning out to be one of the best Christmases he’s ever had. 

It turns out, he had no reason to worry about making his first Christmas with his boyfriends perfect, because them being together and being able to see his boyfriends so happy makes it special all on its own. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
